


Trailer - Un primer vistazo al Capítulo Especial

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Trailer subtitulado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enlace de descarga al primer trailer del capítulo especial de Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trailer - Un primer vistazo al Capítulo Especial

Para descargarlo, pulsad en el siguiente [ENLACE.](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s2n895u1k8z09be/Sherlock%20-%20A%20first%20look%20at%20the%20Special%20VOSE.avi?dl=0)

Podéis distribuir la traducción libremente.

Gracias a la estupenda página de Ariane DeVere por la transcripción.

El sutitulado se ha realizado sin ánimo de lucro. "Sherlock" y sus personajes pertenecen a la BBC.

No copyright infringement intended.


End file.
